


Adrift

by Kadorienne



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Angst, Fanvid, M/M, songvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angst, love, angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrift

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by Grey Bard.
> 
> The song is "Adrift" by Mollycoddle, a Chicago group which apparently has disbanded. The song appeared on the CD "High Risk" in 1999 which was made by various Chicago musicians as a cancer fundraiser, and the mp3 was downloadable for free on mp3.com, which was a very different site then.

I have been wanting to vid this beautiful song for years.

[Youtube link](http://youtu.be/-W1Ow2CQ06g)

Or [download](http://belladonna.org/Songvids/Adrift.mov)


End file.
